Switching Places
by fyreangel5
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy switch places for a day? Or will something go wrong, and they'll be stuck that way?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story. I don't know if this story has ever been done before (I'm sure it has), but I thought I'd give it a shot. It may seem a bit slow (short) in the beginning, but I'm just setting up the story. The next chapter is the actual switch.

Also, I would like to thank my new Beta, **EmoNekoNinja**!

Now, on with the story!

P.S. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.

* * *  
Draco Malfoy patrolled the train on the way to Hogwarts, with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

Another year. Another train ride. It was now the beginning of his sixth year, and he was busy looking for trouble.

Compartment after compartment he passed, until he finally found the one he was looking for.

He slid the door open and stepped inside. He watched as the others stared at him in distrust.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" The redheaded Weasel said.

"Mind your tongue, Weasel. I'm not here for you. I came to see how the famous _chosen one_ is doing. What with his godfather dead and all." Malfoy said as he watched anger and pain take over Potter's expression.

Harry Potter jumped up to his feet and pointed his wand in Malfoy's face. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger followed suit.

Draco smiled. He was looking for a fight, and now he found one.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Stun me? It's just a shame Auntie Bellatrix was the one to do the deed. Tell me Potter, what's it like watching the last member of your family die right in front of you?"

Malfoy was watching Potter's expression closely, so he missed it when a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. He fell backwards as his nose busted open. He stumbled into Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them fell to the floor.

He covered his bleeding nose with his hand as he stared up at Potter in disbelief. He watched as Potter rubbed his left fist.

Malfoy jumped to his feet. "You'll pay for that, Potter!" He was about to retaliate, but other Gryffindor's in the area came out of their compartments, and were all pointing their wands at the three Slytherins.

Furious, but knowing it as a losing battle, Malfoy backed down.

"You'll pay for this." He repeated as he made his way down the walkway.

He slammed the door to his compartment, and reached into his trunk for a handkerchief. Once he found one, he held it to his nose to stop the bleeding.

Fuming and cursing up a storm, he felt someone wrap their hands around his arm. "What happened, Drakey Poo?"

Malfoy groaned, and shook his arm loose. He faced Pansy Parkinson, and told her to, "piss off."

She pouted, but did as he said.

He could hear snickers coming from behind him. He whirled around and saw his best friend Blaise Zabini laughing.

"Think it's funny do you?" Malfoy said.

Blaise nodded his head. "What happened, Draco? Did your face slam into a fist?"

"Just fix this!" Draco said.

Blaise laughed some more, as he healed Draco's nose.

"He's going to pay for this! No one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it!"

The other's joined Blaise in his laughter.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Don't believe me do you? You just wait and see. Potty will get what he deserves."

Ignoring the others, Malfoy started plotting different ways to get back at Potter. He knew he had more important things to think about. For instance, dealing with the task he was asked to perform for the Dark Lord. He didn't know how he was going to do it, and he didn't want to think about it. Therefore, plotting his revenge against Potter, was the perfect distraction.  
Before he knew it, he felt the train slowing down, and knew it was time to get his belongings together.

When the train stopped moving, he stepped off with everyone else. As he made his way towards the school, he didn't see Potter or his companions. His revenge would have to wait until later.

* * *

This year, classes were different. Professor Snape, was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a new Professor called Horace Slughorn, would be teaching Potions.  
As Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy were waiting in the dungeons for Professor Snape to show up, they watched as The Golden Trio arrived.

Malfoy knew now would be the perfect time for his revenge. He sauntered up to Harry, and saw the three of them tense up.

He took his wand out, and lazily twirled it. He watched as the others took their wands out as well.

He could feel his friends behind him, and knew they were there to back him up.

"Well Potter, what do we have here?" Malfoy said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked.

Draco smirked. "Time for a little pay back. Stupefy!"

Harry deflected the spell, and counteracted with his own. "Expelleramius!"

Draco ducked, and shot another spell at Harry. This spell struck, and a cut appeared on Potter's face.

Draco straightened up and smiled as Potter stopped in surprise. Quickly, he became angry and immediately shot a spell at Malfoy.

Caught off guard, Malfoy felt his own cheek rip open in pain.

He was about to spit out another spell, but he was interrupted.

"What is this? Fighting in my hallway? Potter? I should have known. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Malfoy smiled as he saw Professor Snape make his way over.

Potter's jaw dropped open. "What? That's not fair! Malfoy started it!"

"Talking back to me now, Potter? Another ten points from Gryffindor and detention should do it."

Potter opened his mouth again, but Granger stopped him. "It's not worth it, Harry."

The other student's of Gryffindor started to defend Harry, but Snape wasn't having it. He started to walk into his classroom.

The Gryffindor's were yelling at Snape about what happened. The noise was loud, and Snape turned around to yell at everyone, but he stopped when he spotted Minerva McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this? Severus? What's going on? Why are your student's shouting?" She asked.

The students were all talking at once as they told her what happened. She turned furiously to Malfoy.

"You, Malfoy, will be serving your detention with Mr. Potter. Stay behind after dinner, and twenty points from Slytherin for fighting."

McGonagall then turned and left. The other student's were satisfied by what happened, and quieted down. They all walked into the classroom, and took their seats.

* * *

Draco and Harry stayed behind after dinner. When everyone was gone, they slowly made their way towards the teacher's table. They stopped in front of a stern McGonagall, and waited to see what would happen next.

"Follow me, if you would." She then got up and led them out of the Great Hall. They made their way down to the Dungeon's, and stopped in front of a door. She opened it, and inside were selves lining both sides of the walls filled with bottled potions.

"Your task will be to sort the potions in the correct order. Do be careful with them. I will be back to come get you in a couple of hours. And remember, I will be keeping an eye on you both, so do try to behave." With that said, she left.

The two boys stared menacingly at each other. "This is all your fault, Potter."

Harry just ignored him. "Let's just get this over with. The quicker we finish, the sooner we can leave."

The two of them walked into the closet, and picked a side. They slowly began to rearrange the potions to their correct spot.

At one point, Draco had a potion in his hand, and backed up so he could see how much of the wall he had left to sort, when he bumped into Harry. Harry, with a potion in his hand, at the same time had turned around to face Malfoy. When Malfoy bumped into him, both potions shattered all over the both of them.

"Great. Look what you've done now." Harry said as he looked down at himself. His robes were soaking wet.

"Me? You were the one in my way. Why don't you watch where your going?" Malfoy said. He looked down and saw that his robes were just as soaked.

"It's not like there's a lot of room in here. I was on my side. You were the one who backed up into me. This is all your fault." Harry countered.

"My fault? You know nothing about me." Malfoy said.

Harry scoffed. "Right, like it's so hard being a Malfoy. You have it easy compared to what I have to go through."

"Easy? Easy! You think my life is easy?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded his head.

"You wouldn't be able to last one day in my place. If you think it's so easy, why don't you try it?" Malfoy said.

"You're on. You try being me for one day, and I'll try being you. Then we'll see who has it easier."

Harry held out a hand, and Malfoy shook it. "Deal. Tomorrow we'll switch places for a day."

Their hands dropped at the sound of something from outside the door and quickly got back to work. Each was looking forward to tomorrow, so they could prove the other wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story, which is also the second Harry Potter story I've ever written.

I just wanted to give a shout out to my new Beta, **_EmoNekoNinja_,** who is just amazingly awesome for her first time as a Beta.

Now, on with the chapter!

***

Draco slowly woke up the next morning. He kept his eyes closed as he rolled over onto his side. He could hear the others around him talking, and knew it was time to get up and go to breakfast.

"Get up!" He heard just as someone drew back his curtains. The sun streamed in, temporarily blinding him. He opened his eyes in annoyance, but noticed his eyes were blurry.

Confused, Draco sat up and rubbed at his eyes trying to wake up. When he opened them again, he saw the room was still blurry.

_What is going on?_ He thought. Sitting in his state of blindness, he realized that the room was quiet. He tried looking around, but he couldn't recognize anything. Everything was just too blurry.

Sighing, Draco then reached over to his night stand for his wand, but instead his hand fell upon something round-ish. Intrigued, he lifted what ever it was up to his eyes to see if maybe he could see what is was.

They were glasses.

"Hmm…" Draco hummed. He put the glasses on his face, and immediately, his vision was perfect.

Seeing that his hands weren't a blurry mess, he looked around the room. But what he saw shocked him to the core.

Around him, he saw Gryffindor colors.

_Why are there Gryffindor colors everywhere?! And why do I need glasses to see? I have perfect eyesight. I must still be dreaming,_ he thought.

Forgetting about it, Malfoy got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Upon entering, he took the glasses off, and placed them on the sink as he proceeded to wash his face.

The cold water immediately woke him up. He grabbed the towel and dried off his face.

When he was done with that, he saw that his vision was still blurry.

_So I do need them, huh. _Frowning, he reached for the glasses, and put them on again.

What he saw in front of him, was the biggest shock he had ever received in his life, even though the Gryffindor colors was pretty shocking.

Standing in front of him, was Harry bloody Potter.

_No __way..._ Draco lifted his arm, and Harry did the same. He touched his finger to his face, and Harry did the same.

Draco looked down at his body, and saw it wasn't his own.

_This can't be happening! I can't possibly be _Potter_! _

_***_

Harry awoke when a hand smacked him in the face.

"Wake up! Were gonna be late." He heard just before the door slammed, and all was quiet.

Moaning, he rolled over onto his side, then sat up. Without opening his eyes, he reached for the side table for his glasses. After missing the table completely about three times, he finally hit it. _Somebody moved my table,_ He thought groggily,_ probably Ron trying to pull something._

When he didn't feel his glasses, he opened his eyes, about to curse Ron out, but was quickly silenced. He could see perfectly.  
_  
Huh? How am I able to see clearly without my glasses? This doesn't make sense. _

Harry looked around the room, and saw the Slytherin colors everywhere.

_What the…?_ Harry thought. Ron must have had help with Hermione or something because he's going all out with this prank.

Harry got up after admiring his friends work and made his way to the bathroom. Looking at the sink the entire time, he started splashing his face with some water.

After patting his face dry, he looked into the mirror and screamed out loud and dropped the towel.

Standing in front of him was Draco sodding Malfoy, and he was mimicking Harry's moves.  
_  
Okay, this obviously wasn't Hermione's doing. He sighed.__ Well, if she didn't do this, how am I Malfoy?!_

_***_

After Draco changed into his school robes, he made his way down to the Common Room, and was thankful it was empty.

Not knowing what else to do, he knew the best option would be to go down to breakfast and see if the real Harry Potter was there.

When he walked into the Great Hall, instinctively, he made his way over towards the Slytherin table, and sat down in between Goyle and Blaise.

He was about to reach for a slice of toast when he heard sounds of shock let out. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him, with varying degrees of disbelief on their faces.

Confused, Malfoy stared back at them. When no one spoke, he decided to break the silence.

"What?" He asked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sitting here, Potter?" Blaise asked.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. On the outside he looked like Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.

"Oh, uh, I didn't, I mean, sorry." He spluttered around for the right words, but couldn't seem to think of any. He shot up from his seat, and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

***

After Harry changed into his school robes, and he made his way through the empty Common Room, and through the Dungeon to the Great Hall. When he walked in, he saw Ron and Hermione were saving a seat for him.

Eagerly, Harry made his way over and sat down.

"You guy will not believe the morning I've had so far." Harry said and he started to load his plate with food.

He paused with his fork mid way to his mouth. He had finally noticed how quiet the table got, and heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath.

Confused, he looked up at the two of them, and saw them gaping at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked as he tried to understand the looks everyone was giving him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sitting here, Malfoy?" Ron asked astounded.

"Malfoy?" Harry said out loud without thinking, as it finally dawned on him. To everyone else, he looked like Draco Malfoy.

"Crap!" Harry said before he bounced up out of his seat, and quickly made his escape. As he scampered away, he saw himself walking towards him, with the same expression on his face.

_That must be Malfoy, Harry thought._

Knowing the two of them couldn't talk to each other out in the open like that, Harry continued to walk out of the Great Hall, and up a flight of stairs.

Thinking Malfoy could see him now, he continued up the stairs and walked into an empty classroom.

Harry sat down at one of the desks and put his head in his hands. He still didn't look up when he heard the door close, and someone sit down across from him.

"Is this some kind of joke, Potter? Because I'm not laughing. When I agreed to switch places last night, I didn't think I would actually become you!" Draco spat out as soon as he sat down. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Harry's head shot up out of his hands. "You think I planned this? You think I would want to become you? When I suggested it, I had no idea this would happen."

"What did happen?" Draco asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew that, we would be able to switch back by now. What are we supposed to do? I can't walk around being you!"

Draco scoffed. "Like I would want to walk around being Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, Saint Potter-"

"Okay! Okay!" Harry cried.

Tired of fighting, they both sat there thinking to themselves.

Finally, Harry sighed. "We need to find a solution to this problem. We also need to pretend to be each other, as if nothing's changed."

Draco thought long and hard about this and then finally nodded his head in agreement. "We need guidelines. Some type of rules. We can't let anyone find out what happened." Inward, Draco was thinking about his secret task, and how he was going to pull it off now.

Then again, it would be easier to get away with it if everyone thought Harry Potter was the one to do it.

"Agreed. No one can know about this. We need to keep up appearances, and stay enemies. Which means we have to find a solution on our own. We need to meet in secret and see what we can come up with. How about, every Saturday in the Room of Requirements, say, three o'clock?" Harry pondered out loud.

Draco nodded his head. "Deal."

Harry put his hand out for Malfoy to shake. Draco eyeballed it a moment, before he finally shook Harry's hand.

"This never happened." Draco said out loud, mostly to himself, before he stood up and left the room.

Once outside the classroom, Draco stopped mid-step. He realized he didn't know where the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room was, let alone the password to get in.

He turned around just in time to see Harry walk out of the room. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where's the Common Room, and what's the password?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Harry said, then told him where to go and what the password was, and then turned to go to his new Common Room.

Draco was confused._ Why wouldn't Potter ask me where the Slytherin Common Room was? It's not like he would know where it is. _

As Harry walked away, Draco called out to him and asked if he wanted to know where the Slytherin Common Room is, and how to get in.

Harry blinked, but nodded.

Draco shot a questioning stare Harry's way, but it was ignored. He inwardly sighed, and gave Harry the directions then they went there separate ways.

***

Once Draco was in the Common Room, he made his way up the stairs and found where Harry's bed was. He grabbed his books and made his way back towards the Great Hall because he had no idea what his first class is.

Luckily, Weasel and Granger called out to him.

"Harry where have you been all morning?" Granger asked.

Draco shrugged. Before he could answer, Weasel interrupted.

"You'll never believe what happened, Harry! Malfoy sat down at our table! Can you believe it? When I asked what he was doing there, he seemed confused, and practically ran away."

Draco wasn't surprised to hear that, because the same thing happened to him. He kept quiet as the others continued to talk and just followed them to his first class of the day.

Never in his life did he think he would turn into somebody else. And of all people, it had to be his enemy!

"Don't you think so, Harry?"

Draco snapped out of it. He realized they were in McGonagall's classroom, and Weasel just asked him a question. He sat down and put his books on the table. Weasel and Granger sat down on both sides of him.

"Harry?" The Weasel persisted.

Snapping out of it again, Draco nodded his head. "Right." Was all he said.

Weasel seemed satisfied and kept on talking. However, Granger kept shooting glances at him.

"What?" He finally hissed at her.

Hermione jumped a bit because she was taken off guard, however, seemed to be ready for it.

"What's wrong with you? You went missing this morning, and you've been quiet since we've seen you. You've barely said two words so far! So what is it?" She said, quietly as Ron and everyone else in the classroom continued to chat, waiting for McGonagall to show.

"Perceptive aren't you? I'm fine Gr-mione." Draco said, almost slipping up.

He watched Granger's face to see if she would react, and she did. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

Draco sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought, trying to deceive Potter's friends. Sure Weaselbe would be no problem, but Little Miss Mudblood was smarter than he thought.

Thankfully, McGonagall walked in and class had begun.

***

After Harry left the Slytherin Common Room, he made his way back to the Great Hall. He had no idea where he was supposed to be.

Thankfully Blaise waved him over. "Where've you been, Draco? You'll never believe what happened this morning. Harry bleeding Potter sat down next to me at breakfast this morning! Can you believe that?"

Harry could believe it. He had done the same thing.

Playing a Draco card, he feigned shock and Blaise bought it. He continued to talk to Harry as he led him to their first class, Charms, with Professor Flitwick.

Harry realized this was the first time he'd have classes as someone else, especially, a Slytherin. And as class ended and he was assigned homework, he also realized it would be the first time he didn't have Hermione there to help him.

A wave of sadness washed over him as it sank in that he couldn't hang out with his friends. Instead, he was stuck with his enemy's friends. This year was going to be a challenge.

***

The day seemed to drag on and on for Draco. Finally, their last class had arrived. Potions with Professor Slughorn.

Draco remembered the stories his father told him about Slughorn, and how he craved attention from people he deemed worthy enough to associate with.

Sure enough, when Draco walked into the classroom, Slughorn was practically all over him. Going on and on about when they met during the summer.

Draco had no idea what he was talking about, but figured this was a chance to have a teacher on his side, in case he needed someone down the line.

"Dumbledore really knew what he was doing when he brought you to my house. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now." Slughorn continued.

So Harry kept in contact with Dumbledore this summer, huh? This could work to Draco's advantage. Since Potter and Dumbledore were so close, Draco would have a better chance at attempting his task. It could actually be a good thing, being Potter.

Draco laughed at himself. Like it would ever be a good thing to be someone else.

He glanced around the room, and noticed Harry glancing at him curiously. That's right, Potter, it's now my turn to get all the attention.

"Good Heavens! Look at the time, I suppose I should start teaching now. Time does fly when you're having a good conversation. Take your seat, Harry." Slughorn said.

Internally, Draco snorted. _What conversation?_ He thought as he took his seat between The Golden Trio.

Draco was always curious about the three of them, and now it felt strange actually being a part of it. Now, he supposed, he would have to include himself as part of The Golden Trio, and not Potter.  
_  
Wait a minute, what am I doing?_ Draco thought, _How can I already be including myself among Potter's friends? Just because I'm in Potter's body, doesn't mean I have to become him internally. I'm still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't interact with blood traitor's and mudbloods. I can never become anything to them, and I need to start remembering that. Sure I can pretend to still be their friends, but deep down inside, we will always be enemies. _

Draco was deep in his thoughts the whole time, and almost missed it when everyone started to get up to leave class.

_Thank Merlin classes are finally over. Now I can relax without having to worry about anyone else but myself. _Draco thought._  
_  
"You coming, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at him through narrowed eyes. She's been looking at him that way the whole day, and it was finally starting to wear on his last nerve.

"Stop looking at me like that." He said as he grabbed his belonging and got up.

Granger looked surprised. "Like what?" She asked.

"Like your accusing me of something. If you have a problem, spit it out already. If not, stare at someone else for a change." Draco said as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Granger huffed. Apparently she didn't like being talked to like that. "You're my problem, Harry. You've been acting weird all day. What's the matter?"

"He hasn't been acting weird to me." Weasley said.

Draco smiled. He really was dimwitted.

"Honestly, Ronald, do you ever notice anything?" Granger said.

Draco kept quiet as they walked through the portrait while listened to them bicker back in forth. Never did he think Potter's friends could be so amusing.

***

After Potions got out, Harry followed behind the new Golden Trio, while Pansy trailed behind him and Blaise.

As they walked out of the classroom, he listened to Hermione trying to find out what was wrong with, 'Harry'. He was also starting to get worried. Harry knew that if they weren't careful, Hermione would eventually figure out what was going on. They needed to be extra careful around her, or they would need to let her in on it.

Harry was thinking about this as he entered the Slythering Common Room, and followed Blaise over towards a couch.

As soon as Harry sat down, Pansy was in his lap and playing with her hair. Harry was shocked, but not knowing what to do he just let her do it.

"So what did you really do this summer?" Blaise was sitting down across from Harry, smirking at Pansy on his lap.

Harry froze. He knew what he did all summer, but he had no idea what Draco did. So he tried playing another Draco card. "I already told you, Blaise."

Blaise frowned. "I know, I know, you're on a top secret mission with the Dark Lord. I just wish you would let me in on it. I might be able to help you."

Harry's insides turned to ice. _The Dark Lord? A Secret Mission? What has Draco been up to this summer?_

"Sorry, mate." Harry said.

Blaise seemed to realize he wasn't getting anywhere with this, and changed the subject.

Harry half paid attention as he thought more and more about what Draco could possibly be up to. Either way, he knew it couldn't be good if Voldemort was involved.

***

**E/N- Hey guys! I'm the EmoNekoNinja AKA Molly, the new Beta. Hope you like the chapter, and the 'playing a Draco card', that was me. :D Now then, Review! Review! Review! REVIEW!!!!**

***

**EmoNekoNinja**: My first review and my new Beta! Thanks for the review, and I'm gonna read your stories soon.

**Rainbow2007**: I'm glad you love it! Hopefully you'll continue to like it.

**Serpent91**: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad it's 'cool'. I realize there's not much written in the first chapter, so I know this one is going to be better.

**Geniia**: Lol here's your update.


End file.
